The present invention relates to a support for curtains. In particular, the invention relates to curtain rods in which the position of the rod can be adjusted relative to the wall to which it is attached.
Devices for use in decorative window treatments include a wide variety of products. A common curtain rod design is one in which a tubular or partially tubular C-shaped rod is comprised of two telescopically engaged sections. One end of each section is bent at 90.degree. to engage a bracket mounted to a wall. The connection between the mounting bracket and the bent rod end generally includes a positive mechanical engagement which prevents slippage in a direction away from the wall.
Depending upon style, complexity, curtain texture and other factors relating to a window treatment design, it is necessary to place a curtain rod at varying distances from the wall to which it is attached. Examples of situations where variability in such distance is required include treatments where two tiers of curtains are used and one curtain (usually the upper curtain) is intended to over-hang another (usually the lower) curtain. Other examples of situations where lateral or outward extension of a curtain support is required include situations where a valance is placed behind or in front of a curtain which is placed at the same height as the valance. Yet another example where relative lateral spacing of curtain rods is required is where criss-cross curtains hang from the same elevation with respect to a window.
All of the above described situations require that there be differential in the distance between the window and each of the two curtain rods used. The extent of the differential will depend upon the material used and the extent to which the curtains are shirred or gathered. Other factors affecting the distance at which a curtain rod should extend from a supporting structure include the position of associated shades and the size and style of woodwork on the window.
Prior art methods of providing a curtain rod with adjustability in a direction perpendicular to the plane of the window have included a telescopic connection, similar to the typical longitudinal telescopic connection of C-shaped curtain rods. However, in order to prevent unwanted movement, such systems have included a set screw to fix the position of the rod relative to the supporting bracket. Such systems are unsatisfactory because they require additional parts, threading of such parts, and the use of hand tools. Furthermore, the set screw in such systems is not easily accessible.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a curtain support system in which the position of the rod relative to the supporting structure can be easily adjusted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a curtain support system in which the number of parts is minimized.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a curtain support system in which the degree of adjustability is maximized.
A further object of the invention is to provide a curtain support system which is laterally adjustable without the aid of hand tools.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a curtain support system which provides a designer with a high degree of flexibility in design.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved with a curtain support system in which a wall mountable bracket has an outwardly extending arm. A curtain rod which has an inwardly extending rod arm is shaped to closely fit over the bracket arm. The bracket arm includes a plurality of slots on the top edge of the bracket arm. The slots extend in a direction perpendicular to the bracket arm (parallel to the curtain rod), and the slots are shaped to engage a bar formed on the upper edge of the inwardly extending rod arm. The bottom edge of the rod arm includes an opening so that the arms may be tilted with respect to each other without being completely disengaged. The rod arm further includes a stop which limits the downward rotation of the rod arm by engaging the lower edge of the bracket arm.